starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Manuelin
Bienvenido Hola Manuelin, soy KSK, uno de los administradores de esta wiki y quisiese darte las gracis por el esfuerzo que estas realizando con las distintas ediciones que estas realizando. De igual modo, querría comentarte que la política que estamos siguiendo hasta el momento es la de realizar un número menor de artículos, pero que estos sean de una calidad y contenidos mayores. Es decir, mismo esfuerzo pero mejores resultados, ya que lo poco que tengamos será de una calidad buena o muy buena. Por otro lado comentarte que si tienes alguna duda con respecto a los manuales de estilo o formas de introducir tablas y demás variantes en los artículos, puedes usar los tutoriales que te enlazamos en la tabla de bienvenida o puedes consultar con cualquiera de los administradores. Un saludo. --KSK 13:03 19 mar 2007 (UTC) Saludos Hola, te reitero lo dicho por KSK, estás realizando una gran labor con tantas páginas nuevas, pero la política que estamos siguiendo ahora es la de hacer menos artículos pero más completos, por ejemplo con un cuadro en el que salgan los datos de los personajes y no sólo párrafos de texto, y si son traducidos pues traduciendo todo y no sólo una parte, citando fuentes y apariciones. Me parece que lo que haces sobre todo es traducir artículos, para que estén más completos y salga un enlace a la versión en otro idioma de la que lo has tomado sólo tienes que poner (al final del artículo por convención) el texto: en:NOMBRE DEL ARTÍCULO EN INGLÉS. No sé si usas un programa de traducción automática o lo haces directamente, pero cuando termines de traducir el texto echale un vistazo para que suene más natural y no tan literal. Cuando tengas dudas de traducción te sugiero que consultes el diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars Wiki, y si no encuentras el término de la saga que te hace falta puedes preguntarselo a KSK o Zeist Antilles como yo hago, o si no puedes también decirlo en la página de discursión del artículo. Lo que tratamos es que esta enciclopedia de la saga tenga uniformidad, por ejemplo al principio de un artículo ponemos en negrita el título del artículo la primera vez que aparezca. Y también cuidamos la ortografía, por ejemplo el pronombre él va con tilde. Respecto a las imágenes, cuando las subas, trata de poner su fuente si la conoces, porque las usamos de buena fe pero citando de donde las hemos sacado. Si necesitas algo o tienes cualquier duda no tienes más que decirlo, ciao. --Palpatine81 17:19 22 mar 2007 (UTC) Contacto Hola, Manuelin, sería posible que contestases en mi página de discusión de usuario o aquí mismo para confirmar que lees los mensajes que te enviamos y discutir ya de paso unos cuantos detalles de la política que estamos llevando en esta wiki? Muchas gracias. --KSK 10:55 11 abr 2007 (UTC) ok Estilo Hola, Manuelin. Comentarte que por favor sigas los estandares de estilo en los q las fuentes se escriben en cursiva y en los títulos no se añaden ni negritra ni interwikis. Gracias. --KSK 14:36 21 may 2007 (UTC) Capturas de comics Hola. Solo informarte de que no es legal colgar en la wiki capturas de paginas completas de los comics. Por favor te pido que no sigas poniendo. Tambien me he fijado que estas copiando información de Star Wars Perú. Te pediría que por favor no lo sigas haciendo puesto que es plagio. Si quieres colaborar con la wiki hazlo escribiendo tus propios artículos o traduciendolos de la wookiepedia. La copia de otros sitios web no esta permitido a no ser que haya un consentimiento expreso de los autores originales. --KSK 20:32 16 jun 2007 (UTC) Biblioteka Ossus - Ossus Library Hi, I'm Sky from Ossus Library, the biggest SW Wikia in Poland. I don't know are you admin or not, but I don't know spanish and I can't find something like forum here - it would be nice if you share this message with another users and admins of your SW Wikia. Not so long time ago we officially replaced Empirepedia (old polish SW Wikia, now - dead) as Wookieepedia's sister-site. Why? Because we have approximately 2401 articles, and they have only 300. What is more, there was a very low standard of articles, so now Empirepedia is abandoned by its users and admins and I think it will disappear from the net soon. Wookieepedia and Jedipedia made a decision to change PL interwiki links from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to our encyclopedia (http://www.ossus.pl), and we hope you will do the same thing :) Please anwer wherever you want - my talk page on this account or at Ossus. My user page at Ossus: Sky Have a nice day and may the Force be with You! Jacen Solo Hola Manuelin, estoy leyendo tu trabajo de Jacen Solo y sería recomendable que lo enfocases de una forma un poco más histórica y menos de resumen de libro. Quizá sería interesante que te centrases más en detalles clave que en detalles concretos y así se crearía un artículo más sintetizado. Este consejo es extensible a todos los nuevos artículos que crees. Gracias. --KSK 12:20 11 sep 2007 (UTC) Artículo del Mes Si, por supuesto, pueden incluirse artículos nuevos o nuevas votaciones/comentarios en cualquier momento. --KSK 14:50 13 sep 2007 (UTC)